When you can't Sleep
by Small Aqua Phantomhive
Summary: America can't sleep because he was playing horror games and goes to find someone who was still awake, Surprisingly, that person is Spain. He finds out the reason why he could never stand the Spaniard, but for what reason? Meanwhile Romano can't sleep in the same room as N.Italy and ends up finding comfort in England. Fanfiction version of the doujinshi.


This is sudden, but...

I can't sleep. At all...

America layed on his hotel room bed. He looked as if he was both exausted and annoyed at the same time. the only thought on his mind at that moment was a 'Oh my god...'. That was how bad it had apparently gotten.

He sighed and stood up from the bed, looking around the hotel room that was currently at Japans. a dresser with a mirror was against one wall, a desk and lamp on another and beside the bed was a side table with a empty glass of water in front of a black laptop.

'What should I do...? There's a world meeting tommorow.'

With a great shout he sat up in the bed clutching his blanket tightly.

"This is all Japan's fault! He didn't tell me that this game was really scary!"

He thought back earlier that day when he was hanging out with the small raven haired nation at a game store. He had found a computer game that he had never seen before and was paying for them. Japan stood behind him with, in what America's mind, an evil grin.

'I know we haven't seen eachother for a long time, but that was crossing the line!'

He then started to freak out, thinking back about the game he had finished playing only an hour ago. "that kid was staring through the window's too scary! That lady whats plastered to the wall's too scary! HOW THE HELL DO YOU WIN WITH A PHOTOGRAPH!?"

The blonde turned to the window where the curtains fluttered in the breeze and flinched. Giving a few scared, nervous laughs he grabbed his pillow and quickly walked out of his hotel room, not bieng able to handle it anymore.

Once he was out in the hallway he looked up and down the hallways nervously.

"i-i-i-it's okay..everyone's staying here for the meeting tomorrow..Someone should be up... S-someone'll let me sleep with them...Right?"

He took a glance at a room and quickly walked away from it, seeing that it was France's room. "No. Just No."

He stopped at the next door which was italy's room.

"Hey Italy, are you awa-" "PASTAAAAAA~!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The next door he found himself in front of was Germanys..he just concluded he should stay out of the room.

He stared nervously at Englands door thinking silently as a memory appeared in his mind..

"What is it America...? ...Another nightmare..? America..."

He pictured himself as a little kid again, clinging to Englands arm as he cried in his bed scared. England was layed down next to him, saying quiet comforting words to him. "Don;t worry..I'll stay right here until morning..." "uh-huh..."

Good night...

The blonde male reached his hand up to knocked but stopped thinking of what the onder nation would say if he did...

"what the hell do you want...Now of all times? Are you going to keep on acting like it's "those times" ...whenever you feel like it?"

America slowly lowered his hand, taking half a step back away from the door, a small sad frown on his face. "Good night England..." And with that he walked away from the door.

Inside of the room england is doing paperwork, a pair of glasses on his face and a little fairy floating beside him.

"Whats wrong, England?"

"It's nothing..I wonder if it was my imagination, ..But I just heard a really nostalgic voice..."

"Really...?"

/Back with America/

"what is it with everyone!? They go to bed way too early!"

He sighed and clutched his pillow tighter.

"This is why it's so hard to hang around with old guys..."

America stopped when he saw a faint beam of light on the ground, not seeing who's room it was until he looked up.

"Hey! It looks like someone's awake after..." He froze seeing he was in front of Spains room as memories of the older brown haired male threatening him from various occasions. He quickly noticed that the door was open a little bit and started to freak out, whistling was heard inside the room signaling that he was coming.

"hm?"

"H..ola...ha..ha..ha.." was the nervous response from the blonde.

"...what the hell are you doin' in front of my room?"

America quickly began to think up of an excuse. "W-well, you know how we have that world meeting tomorrow? As the hero, I'm making sure everyone's not staying up too late!"

An annoyed expression appeared on Spains face, shadows covering his eyes. "Don't lie to me, you brat. You were trying' to steal my secret documents to make plans, weren't ya?"

"YOU'RE OVER THINKING THIS! THE ONLY THING I WAS DOING WAS PLAYING SCARY VIDEO GAMES! NOW I CAN'T SLEEP AND STOP THINKING THAT EVERYTHING IM DOING HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH DESTROying you..."

America froze, quickly realizing what he said and just imagined what the response could be.

"so, the almighty america couldn't sleep because he was scared of ghosts...the world meeting tomorrow's goin' to get intresting.."

'Fuck...! I just admitted my weakness to the one person i didn't want to tell..'

Spain sighed and slipped his hand into his front pants poket, holding the door open. "...Come on in."

America looks up in shock and confusion at the older male. "...WHAT."

"Get inside. You can't sleep, right?"

The blonde nation stared at him in confusion. "u-um...Thanks..."

A few moments later both Nations were under the coveres, both still fully clothed, America staring at the ceiling, Spain looking at the wall.

'Hmm...' "Hey Spain...Why are you letting me sleep with you? What happened to you hating me?"

"Well...what about you then? Why aren't you with Eyebrows?"

America started to quietly laugh. " Give me a break! I would rather sleep with you that that twisted bastard!" "...Looks like I need to teach you manners at some point." "Still...I Did go over to his room...I couldn't even knock...I could do that as a kid. Just go wake him up, not caring how late it was. It's funny isn't it? It's so hard to ask him now. I start wondering if he's gonna regect me, say 'you do this NOW of all times?' I'm just so scared that that's gonna happen..."

Spain closed his eyes for a moment, a tiny frown on his face before opening them and turning to stare at America.

"Y'know you're being a complete dumbass, right? He won't reject you, He wouldn't dare to."

America stared at him, an unsure expression on his face.

"For you guys, cryin' to us 'cause you were scared of somethin'...Might just be one of those 'Remember when' stories you laugh about..But..For us, the sound of a lonely knock on the door, the plots of the bad dreams that were told...the title of the books that were read, every word muttered in sleep...Those are valuable memories, so valuable we would trade all the rest of our memories to not forget those times. Even more...when that little child finally grows up and moves on."

America stayed silent for a few moments, staring at the cieing with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I wonder if it's the same for him as well..?"

Spain chuckled and smiled, replieing. "Definatly. I hate to admit this but I gotta admit...Eyebrows and I have at least that in common. Now, now, stop crying. I have no idea what you're scared of, But Boss Spain's goin' to stay right here"

'Huh...I think I'm starting to get why i couldn't stand to be around this guy...He's just like that guy..England..' "Goodnight.."

He pictured the older male as the bushy browed blonde whispering in the same voice he used when the younger was still a child. "Sweet dreams.."

'Being with this guy...It's calming...' "Good night."

Back on the other end of the hallway England opened the door to find romano terrified and clutching the pillow. England leaned on the door way with a thoughtful look.

" England...C-c-Can you sleep with me today? P-p-p-p-please, d-d-d-dammit..."

He thought to only a moments on why he was asking in the first place..North Italy had started to talk in his sleep as if something had been possessing him and making the Southern Italien unable to sleep in the same room.

"...Why me? What happened to that idiot Spain?"

"I-i-i-I tried calling him, but he was not answering...i-I will beat him up tommorow..I-I-i am sorry to disturb you..."

Images of what the blonde nation could say was showing itself in his mind like..'Hell no! I'm bloody busy here, so..FUCK OFF!'

Romano trembled lightly his head reeling. 'Uuuuuuugggghh...England's so fucking scary. But it's better than going back to that damn room...Dumbass Venitiano and Spain. I'm going to beat them up tomorrow, I guarantee it.'

England stared at him as a memory of a young America stood outside the door tears in his eyes and crying, wanting to sleep in the same bed because of a bad dream. He sighed and ruffled his hair, opening the door wider and stepping aside.

"Well...Come on in."


End file.
